


Going ghost.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, let Dean Winchester say the f word, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: When the Winchesters rolled into Amity Park a teenager doing a magical girl transformation into a ghost was the last thing they expected.





	Going ghost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).



"Sam?" Dean asks, voice croaking from having his world torn from under him; he's in such a shock he doesn't even attempt to bring up the rock salt loaded gun which he had lowered earlier because some teenager had ran in front of him. 

"Yes?" Sam answers but doesn't move his face to acknowledge his older brother, his eyes are trained at the ghosts fighting each other before the hunter's own eyes. 

"Did you just see that ghost doing a fucking magical girl transformation?" 

Sam doesn't tease Dean on how he knows what a magical girl transformation is, instead he incredulously voices, "Did you hear him publicly shout 'going ghost'?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't boo me, I'm right. 
> 
> In all seriousness this is for my sunflower girl who knows why she's getting this. (I'll probably write something for you that's serious and better next week.) I hope you enjoyed this terrible crack.


End file.
